


Crossword Puzzles

by trainwhistlesatnight



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Crossword Puzzles, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, playful arguing, theyre dumb i love them, this is fluff okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: Solomon and Skulduggery are old and silly and do a crossword puzzle together.





	Crossword Puzzles

**Author's Note:**

> Questions or requests? Hit me up at train-whistles-at-night on Tumblr !

“Do you know how to spell acquaintance?” Solomon asked.

“Of course I do, A-C-Q-U-A-I-N-T-E-N-C-E. Acquaintance.” Skulduggery said, getting up from the couch. Solomon looked up from the crossword he was in the middle of. He raised a brow.

"No, it's not, Skulduggery. A-C-Q-U-A-I-N-T-A-N-C-E. A, not an E."

Skulduggery turned and tilted his head at Solomon in the way he did when he was sure Solomon had said something dumb and or wrong. He walked back over, leaned and pointed to the connecting spot.

"No, because this is Effect. So it's an E."

"Skulduggery it's Affect. With an A. The clue phrase is 'verb meaning to influence something.'"

"Yes, and verb is spelled with an E, so that's how you remember it."

Solomon put the book of crossword puzzles down and stood up, "that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard of." Skulduggery leaned back, crossing his arms.

"No, the stupidest thing you've ever heard is when we once overheard someone ask if the Grand Canyon was located at the top of a mountain. I rest my case." Skulduggery turned, continuing his original path to the kitchen and Solomon threw up his hands.

"What case?! What case did you have? Oh my god?”

“The case that states that me saying my way of remembering Effect versus Affect isn’t the stupidest thing you’ve ever heard, that case. That exact case.” Skulduggery reached into the cupboard, looking for mugs and setting them down on the counter.

“That wasn’t a case, this isn’t a detective case-”

“Everything is a detective case with me.” He interrupted, looking at Solomon and tilting his head in the way that only suggested how smug he felt in the moment. Solomon scoffed, turning and sitting back down on the couch and picked the book back up. He grumbled quietly, smirk on his face because no matter the bullshit he was put through with him, God he loved Skulduggery.

“To copy someone, often in a mocking fashion.” He said, looking at Skulduggery for the answer.

“Imitate.”

“Spell it.” Skulduggery looked at him again.

“Really?”

“Really.”

“I-M-M-I-T-A-T-E. Imitate.”

“Wrong.”   
“What? I’m not wrong, I’m never wrong.” Solomon points the tip of the pen at him.

“Another thing wrong. You’re wrong about lots of thing.”

“Like what?”

“Most math questions.”

“... Math is difficult for most people.”

“Like spelling is for you?”

“I wasn’t wrong spelling!”

“A-C-Q-U-A-I-N-T-A-N-C-E. I-M-I-T-A-T-E. Both of these you were wrong on!”

“Well.. I only learned how to read when I was in my 50s so.. I have an excuse.”

“You’re over 400 years old!” Skulduggery handed him a mug, sitting beside him again on the couch with his own mug.

“Just drink your tea, dear.”

Solomon rolled his eyes playfully, hiding a laugh. “Still better at spelling than you are,” He mumbled. Skulduggery shushed him, gently slapping his shoulder and leaning against him while laughing.


End file.
